My thoughts in songs
by Mai Cullen Grey
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella tuviese un cuaderno donde escribiese canciones? ¿Y qué pasaría si Edward lo encontrase? Entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse, es el primer fic que escribo, asique no sean muy duros por favor! ONE-SHOT, EPOV. COMPLETO.


**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a SM, y las canciones que utilice (Sparks Fly, Say Something y Amnesia) pertenecen a sus cantantes (Taylor Swift, A Great Big Worls ft. Christina Aguilera y 5SOS)**

**Hola!, este es mi primer fic original (ya traduci uno, pero es la primera vez que publico uno de mi propia autoria), asique porfis traten de no ser tan duros criticando :) **

**En las canciones hay palabras en negrita, esas son las que cambie para que queden bien con el fic asique, bueno, eso...**

* * *

><p>Edward POV.<p>

Ya pasaron varios días desde que mi amor me acepto de vuelta después de que cometiese el peor error de mi vida, dejarla. Bella esta durmiendo al lado mio, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su brazo y pierna atravezandome. Siempre me abraza de esta forma cuando se duerme, como asegurándose que me voy a quedar, y eso es lo que me duele mas que nada en el mundo entero. Yo se que en el fondo, ella no confía en que me quede a su lado por lo que resta de su vida, pero yo le voy a demostrar lo contrario. Aún si es lo ultimo que hago en mi no-vida.

Mi vista vagó por su habitación, algunos lugares todavía descuidados por el poco uso de los últimos meses, hasta que un cuaderno en especial capto mi atención. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes, y eso que la memoria vampirica no olvida. Despacio, desenredé las extremidades de Bella de mi cuerpo y me acerqué a la estantería en donde, entre los demás libros, se encontraba este cuaderno, celeste con lila, pero simple a la vez. La tapa era lisa y no daba ninguna pista de que podía estar adentro. Lo abrí, probablemente violando la privacidad de mi amor, pero la curiosidad ya era demasiada.

En la primera pagina decía, en el centro, "Mis Canciones". Eso atrajo aún más mi curiosidad, ¿Bella escribe canciones? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por que no me lo dijo? Seguramente tenia vergüenza como para mostrármelo, o no quería que yo sepa de él. Sin embargo, yo pase de pagina. En la segunda, abajo de todo, estaba escrito un párrafo corto: "A veces me siento desbordada por tantas emociones, varias veces escuché a las personas diciendo que escribir poesía, canciones o mismo un diario los deja liberar todas estas emociones. Este cuaderno es mi forma de liberarme, mis canciones, mis pensamientos. Solo espero que esto de verdad ayude..."

En las siguientes páginas habian varias canciones con la fecha en las que las escribió, muchas de antes de conocerme, pero hubo una que llamo mi atención, era de una semana antes de su cumpleaños, casi dos semanas antes de... de mi error. Comencé a leer, queriendo saber los pensamientos de mi ángel, queriendo cada vez mas saber lo que nunca antes supe...

The way you move

is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me running

But I

kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those **gold** eyes, baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

when you're not around

Because I see sparks fly

whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better

than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Because I see sparks fly

whenever you smile

Get me with those **gold **eyes, baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

when you're not around

Because I see sparks fly

whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair

and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,

it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby,

like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain.

Because I see sparks fly

whenever you smile.

Get me with those **gold** eyes, baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

when you're not around

Because I see sparks fly

whenever you smile.

Ningún pensamiento coherente se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Realmente la afectaba tanto? Durante la canción, repitió una y otra vez que amaba mi compañía, la forma en la que la hacia sentir. Si bien no me gusto (e incluso dolió) cuando dijo que no traía cosas buenas, cosa en la que ella tenia razón (como siempre), amé la forma en la que dijo que no puede alejarse de mi... Pero a la vez me pregunto ¿cuanto la lastime cuando me- cuando la deje, creyendo que no la amaba?

En ese momento, Bella comenzó a moverse, mas inquieta de lo normal. Me acosté junto a ella rápido, yo ya sabia lo que estaba pasando: las pesadillas. Siguen estando cada vez que no duerme conmigo cerca, y eso solo afianza mi decisión de demostrarle que nunca la voy a dejar.

El cuaderno seguía estando en mi mano, volví a abrirlo, ya que se cerró en el proceso de volver a recostarme al lado de mi amor.

La siguiente canción es de hace 1 mes. Por lo que leí de antes, ella nunca estuvo mas de 2 meses sin escribir, y eso me preocupó.

Me preocupa que es lo que voy a leer ahora, me preocupa el impacto que tuvo mi ida. Ya lo vi en la mente de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Forks, ya lo vi en la mente del chucho, y peor, en la mente de Charlie. Pero a pesar de todo eso, me da miedo verlo desde su punto de vista, desde sus pensamientos. De todas formas, leí.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And **you're** saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Ella estaba perdiendo la fé en mi, ella se estaba rindiendo. Un sollozo seco quería salir de mi pecho, pero lo paré a tiempo. Mi ángel estaba durmiendo, no quería perturbarla.

Cada palabra de esta canción era como un puñal en mi corazón muerto, y me odie. Me odie a mi mismo por haberla hecho sentirse así. Me odio a mi mismo por haber perdido su confianza, por hacernos esto. Pero por mucho que me doliese leer esto, tenia que hacerlo. Era la única forma de ver cuan hondo la lastimaron mis acciones.

Noté que solo quedaba una canción más y, aterrado, comencé a leer de nuevo. La fecha era del dia anterior a cuando saltó del acantilado. Me paralicé, no sé si quiero leer esto. Ya no lo sé.

En ese momento, mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Alice, decía: "Necesitás leerlo. Las cosas van a mejorar, lo prometo."

Con un poco más de compostura, continué leyendo.

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though **they´re **right beside you?

When **they** says those words that **confort** you, do you **remember** the ones I **told** you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down **my** face

And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone

I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone

And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, it hurts that you've moved on

It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down **my** face

And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me

Like all of this was just some twisted dream

I'd hold you closer than I ever did before

And you'd never slip away

And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down **my **face

And the dreams you left behind you, didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

No, I'm really not fine at all

Tell me this is just a dream

'Cause I'm really not fine at all.

En el momento en que termine de leer, me puse a sollozar. ¿Tanto la lastimé? ¿Por qué le hice esto? Ella deseaba olvidarme para dejar de sufrir, yo la lleve a ese punto.

Soy un monstruo.

Tomé al alma mas bondadosa que conocí en toda mi existencia y le hice perder la esperanza, le hice perder ese brillo que tenia en los ojos y que tanto me gustó desde que la vi por primera vez. Y en ese mismo momento supe que nunca me iba a perdonar por esto. Nunca.

De repente sentí un brazo al rededor de mis hombros, y puse mi cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Bella, mi amor, mi ángel, la persona que necesito para existir. ¿Cómo pudo perdonarme? ¿Cómo es que soporta verme a la cara, incluso consolarme después de todo lo que pasó? Debería odiarme, ella me dio todo su amor sin pedir nada a cambio y yo le pagué con abandono, soledad, y tristeza.

-Shh, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.- me dijo Bella, mirándome a los ojos con toda esa bondad y paz que solo ella es capaz de transmitirme, sin siquiera saber que estaba repitiendo las palabras de Alice.

Y por un momento, por mas mínimo que fuese, le creí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, por favor dejen REVIEW diciéndome que les pareció y todo eso jajaja... Besos!<strong>


End file.
